L'amour ne meurt jamais
by Lowelie
Summary: Rubis, une enfant de six ans rencontre Erwin un adolescant de seize ans. Aux fils des années leurs sentiments vont changer jusqu'à ce que leur passion se déclare. C'est leur histoire. Celle de leurs sentiments cachés, de leurs peines, de leurs problème et de leurs amour...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure :** Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel O.S et cette fois Hétéro ! :D C'est mon premier donc dîtes moi ce que vous en penssez ;D Cet O.S est dédié à Reb :D

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>L'amour ne meure jamais.<strong>_

Ils étaient dans une chambre, tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Leur passion si longtemps restreinte par cette société qui n'acceptait pas que deux personnes ayant environ dix ans de différence puissent s'aimer. Mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils étaient heureux et ne faisaient pas attention aux personnes qui les critiquaient. Mais la jeune fille ayant trop souffert de ces messes basses et des moqueries, les deux amants avaient « officiellement », devant tout le monde mis in termes à leur relation. Mais il va sans dire que ce n'était qu'une ruse.

La jeune fille avait versée beaucoup de fausses larmes, mais elle aimait ce blond, cette homme de pouvoir qui pour elle était à la même place que n'importe quel Dieu. Oui, elle aimait le bras droit du douzième commandant des bataillons d'exploration pour la même raison que lui l'aimait. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, et cette alchimie que tout deux ressentaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, jamais ils ne l'avaient trouvé avec une autre personne.

-Er-Erwin...

Ce simple mot fut difficile à prononcer pour la jeune femme haletante, sa voix reflétait tout le plaisir des actes que son amant lui faisait. Le commandant commença à descendre sur son ventre, baisant chaque parcelle de peau. Il vint lécher l'intérieur de son nombril, faisant cambrer pour la énième fois la femme qui pour lui était la plus belle du monde. Il vint embrasser sa poitrine, passant sa langue sur ses tétons qu'il mordilla puis ramena son front contre le sien. Il avait ses yeux dans les siens, et sourit face au voile rouge que ses joues montraient. Elle sourit à son tour, et vint caresser de sa main au teint halée sa joue blanche et moite de sueur du au sport que ses deux personnes pratiquaient.

-Oui Rubis ?

Sa voix résonnait comme une mélodie douce et légère dans les oreilles de Rubis. Oui, qu'est ce qu'elle aimait cet homme. Elle vint de sa main libre pousser les quelques mèches rebelles blondes de son amant qui étaient venue se plaquer à cause de la sueur sur son front. Elle lui déposa un baisé sur le nez avant de sourire, rougissant un peu plus encore.

-Embrasse moi.

Le jeune homme sourit et embrassa d'un chaste baisé sa belle, avant de reprendre ses lèvres encore et encore, toujours plus passionnément, plus sauvagement, essayant de montrer tout son amour à sa dulcinée malgré son jeune âge. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, et caressa ses dents. Rubis ayant compris sa demande ouvrit la bouche, et laissa la langue d'Erwin caresser la sienne puis entamer une danse avec lui pour cavalier. Elle vint passer ses bras derrière sa nuque et remonta une de ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de son amant et première amour. Elle avait déjà essayait cette expérience avec une autre personne, mais jamais elle n'avait ressentit cette même passion qu'avec le blond.

Il caressa de ses mains les cuisses de sa jeune dame, et vint titiller l'élastique de son sous-vêtement de couleur blanc encore présent. Il le fit glisser sur les cuisses de la femme qui allait lui appartenir, lentement, laissant à la jeune amante le temps d'appréhender les choses, et de refuser si elle voulait. Mais rien. Aucune protestation, aucun geste prouvant qu'elle voulait arrêter cette étreinte charnelle. Cet homme avait déjà prit son cœur, alors pourquoi pas son corps. Elle commençait à avoir chaud. Le baisé prit fin, laissant les deux amants haletant reliées par un filé de salive. Erwin le brisa en donnant un bref baisé à Rubis.

Elle souriait de nouveau et commença à caresser le torse pâle qui lui était donné ce soir. Elle ne quitta pas le regard bleu clair de son homme, lui prouvant encore qu'elle ne désirait que lui. Son autre main, glissa sur son dos, qu'elle caressa doucement, et où elle dessina des formes, des petits ronds. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Ce n'était que sa deuxième fois, mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop inexpérimenté envers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle reprit ses lèvres dans un doux baisé et le brisa rapidement. Erwin repartit à la découverte de son corps, qu'il embrassait et léchait avec un désir que personne ne lui connaissait. Il laissa sur la peau de Rubis un sillon humide qui la brûlait plus qu'autre chose. Elle soupirait d'aise sous son châtiment de bien être. Erwin descendit plus bas, et commença à donner des petits coups de langue sur l'intimité de la dame, qui gémissait maintenant. Il roulait sa langue contre son sexe brûlant de désir, donnant encore et toujours plus de force à la voix qui gémissait son nom.

Elle agrippa les cheveux du blond quand elle se cambra de plaisir, une fois de plus. Erwin sourit et reprit sa tâche encore plus concentré et appliqué à donner du plaisir à la femme qui l'aimait. Malgré ses vingt six ans, Erwin était plutôt doué dans tout ce qui concernait le sport de chambre. Il fut un temps où il ne s'attachait à personne, et pendant les expéditions, il laissait ses pulsions le conduire, laissant plusieurs parties de jambes en l'air envahir ses nuits. Personne ne disait rien, car tout le monde aimait ce que faisait Erwin, filles comme garçons. Mais voilà, cette jeune fille avait débarqué et tout c'était arrêté, au grand damne de certaine personne.

Ayant arrêté ce qu'il faisait, il commença à mordre gentiment l'intérieur des cuisses de son amante les écartant un peu plus. Il revint devant le visage voilé de plaisir de la jeune femme. Elle haletait sévèrement, et le voile de rougeur s'était étendue jusqu'à ses oreilles, laissant la gêne et l'inexpérience de son jeune âge faire surface. Sa vue qui se brouillait, le plaisir avait été et était toujours trop grand. Erwin rougit un peu et durci encore plus. La vision de la femme qu'il aimait était magnifique. Et le faible rayon argenté de la lune qui se mêlé à sa peau la rendait encore plus belle.

Il la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde, et que s'il se battait contre les titans pour revenir toujours en vie au sein du mur, c'était pour elle. Il savait qu'elle attendrait toujours, qu'elle priait chaque soir pour lui, pour qu'il revienne et rien que pour ce geste, il se battait encore et encore, lui promettant que dès qu'elle aurait l'âge, leur relation secrète s'officialiserait dans une église. Pour lui, elle était la femme de sa vie. Pour elle, il était l'homme de sa vie. Elle le serra aussi dans ses bras, versant quelques larmes de joies. Ses émotions étaient trop grandes et tout se bousculait à l'intérieur d'elle.

Leur étreinte dura plusieurs minutes. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher par peur qu'un jour il parte avant l'heure et qu'elle ne le revoit plus jamais. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, ayant peur qu'elle le laisse pour un jeune adolescent idiot de seize ans. Mais c'est cette peur qui les rapprochait encore plus qu'ils ne le croyaient. Ils finirent par desserrer leur prise, et ils s'embrassèrent encore, laissant leurs lèvres meurtries et gonflées se rencontrer dans des baisés aussi passionnés les uns que les autres. Il délaissa sa bouche, et vint placer ses lèvres sur le cou moite de la jeune fille.

Il l'embrassa, le lécha, le suçota et finit par le mordiller légèrement, laissant une trace rouge-violacé apparaître, marquant son territoire pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Elle fit de même sur l'épaule de son bien aimé, disant qu'il lui appartenait au même titre qu'elle lui appartenait. Il rigola légèrement. Il aimait son caractère. Une fille douce, gentille, sociable, drôle, mais qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et laisse ses propres règles et ses propres envies dicter chacune de ses décisions, aussi folles ou incensées soit-elles. Il enleva son boxer, et écarta un peu plus les cuisses de Rubis.

Il vint lier sa main droite à la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il se plaça bien, et regarda avec inquiétude la jeune femme en dessous de lui. Elle vint de sa main libre, lui caresser la joue, et amena son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement pour lui donner son accord. Sous sa réponse positive silencieuse, Erwin commença à s'enfoncer dans l'intimité de la jeune fille doucement, ayant peur de lui faire ressentir une quelconque douleur. Jamais, oh non jamais il ne s'était inquiété de ça avant. Quand il fut entier en elle, Rubis gémit et lui soupira d'aise.

La sensation était agréable. Les deux amants se sentaient enfin complet. Il avait imaginé cela différemment, mais c'était si bon de se sentir complet, de savoir que la personne avec qui vous commettait le pêché de chair est votre moitié, votre âme sœur. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, laissant sa voix mélodieuse gémir et soupirait son nom. Elle serra de plus en plus fort la main de son homme, se cambra et fermant les yeux à chaque coups de rein de sa part pour ressentir le maximum de sensation. Il soupirait d'aise lui aussi.

Les deux amants devenaient de plus en plus haletants à chaque coups encore plus puissant d'Erwin. Elle gémissait son nom. Lui soupirait d'aise et gémissait contre son oreille, excitant la jeune femme d'avantage. Ils échangèrent un baisé, qui fut bref, essayant de garder le maximum de respiration, mais en vain. La respiration de Rubis se fit inexistante et là, ce fut le coup de trop. Elle lâcha la main d'Erwin et s'agrippa à son dos, le griffa, ses membres inférieurs tremblèrent, et elle cria son nom.

Elle sentit ses muscles vaginaux se contracter et se durcir, laissant échapper un gémissement rauque à Erwin. Elle avait jouit tout en atteignant l'orgasme qui l'avait mené au septième ciel. Erwin, sous cette contraction, vint en elle. Sa voix rauque donna un frisson de plaisir à Rubis, qui sourit. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi collé plusieurs minutes l'un contre l'autre, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver leur respiration respective. Erwin fut le premier à la retrouver, et se retira de Rubis pour venir s'allonger à ses côtés.

Il caressa le visage de la femme, qui le tourna vers lui. Sa respiration se calmait, mais sa poitrine se relevait toujours avec une certaine vitesse. Quand Rubis fut totalement calme, il recouvra leur deux corps du draps qui se trouvait sur le lit, et vint entourer de ses bras la femme avec qui il venait d'accomplir le plus belle acte de sentiments. Il avait fait l'amour à Rubis, la femme qui comptait le plus pour lui après sa mère. Il avait déjà dit, il n'y à rien de plus beau qu'une femme qui jouit, mais il avait tord, il n'y a rien de plus beau que de voir **LA** femme **QU'ON** aime jouir en criant son nom.

Rubis vint se lover contre le torse moite de son amant. Erwin embrassa son front, la serra dans ses bras et s'endormit quelques minutes après. Rubis regardait toujours Erwin. Malgré la fatigue de la jouissance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux ouverts pour admirer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle lui vola un baisé, et caressa sa joue. La lueur de la lune argenté sur son visage lui donner une expression divine, qui la fit se sentir bien. Oui, elle était bien à ses côtés, et maintenant elle le savait. Cet homme avait toujours était le seul dans son cœur, et se depuis leur rencontre.

Tout ça avait commencé quand elle avait l'âge de six ans. Rubis aimait lire plus que tout au monde. Et rare étaient les personnes étrangères à sa famille qui comprenaient cette passion. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sortir avec ses amis jouer dans les rues du district de Trost. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois Erwin. Elle discutait avec une de ses amies, Lowelie, marchant dans les rue de Trost. Elles revenait de la bibliothèque qui proposé des livres pour enfants, souvent des comptes comme Les trois brigands, Le petit chaperon rouge ou encore Alice aux pays des merveilles.

Mais ce qui intéressait nos deux petites protagonistes n'était guère cela, c'était surtout ce qui se rapprochait des livres illustrés, ou encore des livres pour enfants qui expliquer les merveilles de la natures. Rubis portait sa grosse girafetout contre elle, et sur son dos, son petit sac qui contenait le livre d'image qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Lowelie, croisant son grand frère dans la rue saluât Rubis et la laissa rentrer seule. Elle sautillait dans les rue de Trost, serrant toujours plus fort sa girafe contre elle. N'ayant pas vue le petit trou qui était sur sa route, elle se prit le pied dedans et trébucha.

Elle tomba sur le ventre et lâcha Paqui qui glissa pour aller sur la route où plusieurs charrettes contenant une quantité inconnue de nourriture passaient. Une charrette vint par sa droite, et la petite Rubis avait essayait de se relever, mais sa cheville lui faisait trop mal. Elle resta assise par terre, tendant le bras et laissant des petits bruits de supplication sortir de sa bouche d'enfant. La roue de la charrette se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa peluche et Rubis ferma les yeux, ayant peur du choc . Mais elle sentit sur son visage quelque chose de doux et elle ouvra les yeux.

Ces derniers s'illuminèrent à la vue de sa peluche en chiffon préférée et elle se jeta dessus. Elle la serra très fort contre son cœur et elle entendit un léger rire sincère se faire entendre. Elle releva la tête et vit se visage, où des yeux d'un magnifique bleu était ancrée. Il devait avoir seize ans à cette époque, mais pour la petite Rubis c'était un héros. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, et le remercia du mieux qu'elle put. Elle essaya ensuite de se relever, mais une grimace sur son visage apparut. Erwin ayant vue son expression, examina sa cheville, et décida de la portait sur son dos jusqu'à chez elle.

Au yeux de l'enfant, l'homme devint encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle posa sa tête contre son dos, et ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur de jeune homme. Elle aimait ça, mais pour elle ce n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autre. Quand ils furent arrivés chez elle, Erwin vit sa mère qui l'embrassa sur la joue et l'invita à entrer. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux dès qu'il vit son père parler avec le grand frère de Rubis. Il rigola, et déposa Rubis sur la table en bois, où on la soigna. Elle avait passé le reste de la soirée sur les genoux de son sauveur. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

Elle s'endormit même sur lui, serrant entre ses petits doigt la chemise blanche de notre homme. Le lendemain la petite Rubis se réveilla et alla chez sa meilleure amie d'enfance Lowelie pour tout lui raconter. Quatre ans plus tard, la petite Rubis ayant fêter son dixième anniversaire deux jours plus tôt, se hâta d'aller à la bibliothèque, voulant emprunter un livre fantastique. Elle courrait, mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux une petite lueur de tristesse. Erwin lui avait promis de venir à son anniversaire, mais le bataillon ayant été convoiter pour une expédition extra muros, partit.

Elle lui en voulait, car au fil des années, nos deux futurs amants s'étaient rapprochés. Rubis avait malgré elle, comprit que ses sentiments envers Erwin étaient plus qu'amicaux ou fraternels. Les livres l'avaient beaucoup aidé, et elle se comparait sans cesse à ces jeunes filles amoureuses ne sachant pas trop comment réagir ou montrer ce qu'elles ressentaient. Une fois devant la bibliothèque, elle y entra, et saluât la dame à la réception avant d'aller s'engouffrer dans les halées. Elle prit un livre et s'assit par terre, le lisant. Les heures passaient et les livres s'entassaient à ses côtés.

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de lire, essayant de combler ce petit vide qui n'avait cessé de grandir en elle. Elle s'inquiétait pour Erwin, pour cet homme blond, âgé d'une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle. Elle serra une chaîne qui était à son cou. Erwin la lui avait offerte pour son huitième anniversaire et elle ne la quittait plus, la considérant comme son porte-bonheur. Elle ferma son livre et rangea tous ceux qu'elle avait lu. Elle allait vers la rangée fantastique et vit son livre en hauteur. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et essaya de l'attraper tendant son bras. Elle sauta plusieurs fois, mais en vain.

Elle était trop petite, la plus petite de sa famille, et là elle se rendit compte de l'inconvenant que c'était. Elle sourit doucement se rappelant de la phrase que Lowelie lui disait si souvent : « Tout ce qui est petit est mignon et tout ce qui est grand est con ! ». Elle lâcha un léger rire et tenta une nouvelle fois d'attraper son précieux. N'arrivant toujours pas, elle allait abandonner quand elle vit un plus grand bras lui attraper son livre et lui tendre. C'était Erwin. Elle le regarda et il lui fit un plus grand sourire. Elle le snoba et prit son livre. Quand elle lui fit dos, elle sourit tendrement et soupira de soulagement, contente qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver.

Elle avait remarqué un détail, il était toujours en tenue de soldat. Cela montrait qu'il venait à peine de revenir. Elle s'en voulut un peu, mais sa colère était plus grande. Il lui avait promis, et il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir quand même. Elle donna le livre à la réceptionniste, qui nota sur un petit bout de papier la date à laquelle elle devait rendre le livre. Elle sortit et commença à marcher dans les rues de Trost, mais fut vite rattrapé par l'homme qui avait toute son attention.

Ils marchaient côte à côte. Lui, lui jetant des regards emplit de tendresse et d'excuses, mais elle ne levait pas la tête en sa direction. Erwin s'en voulait lui aussi. Il avait peut-être la vingtaine, mais il savait que cette enfant n'était pas comme les autres. Enfin plutôt il le sentait. Il avait commencé à rêver d'elle, de son sourire, de son rire, et de ses gestes envers lui. Il savait qu'il avait des sentiments envers elle et que c'était mal, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à ne plus la voir. Il avait déjà tenté, mais Rubis ne le lâchait pas. Il passa finalement une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant qui s'arrêta.

Elle releva le visage vers lui, gonflant ses joues bouffie d'enfant et lui tira la langue. Il rit et lui baisa le front. Il passa une main sous la cape verte avec l'emblème du bataillon d'exploration et en sortit un petit paquet marron, où une ficelle fermait le paquet. Elle prit le présent entre ses mains, et défit le nœud du paquet. Quand elle l'eut déballé, ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles. Erwin venait de lui offrir un livre qui aurait pu l'envoyer en prison. Il était intitulé « Mille et une choses sur le monde extérieur ». Elle le cacha sous son haut, et se jeta dans les bras d'Erwin.

Il rebaisa son front, et ils continuèrent à marcher. Elle lui tenait la main, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Le reste de la soirée se passa bien pour eux deux. Ayant demander à sa mère si elle pouvait dormir chez Erwin étant donner qu'il voulait se racheter de la promesse brisée, elle la passa chez lui. Ils avaient lu le livre ensemble, rêvant à mille et une merveille du monde extérieurs. Rubis lui fit part de son rêve, celui d'explorer un jour ce monde si vaste que les titans leur avaient prit. Oui, elle voulait faire le tour de monde, et elle le ferait. Titans ou pas titans ! Erwin avait ri.

Il lui promis à son tour de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réussir à faire disparaître ces monstres. Ils croisèrent leurs petits doigts, et récitèrent la formule magique : « Croix de doigts, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! », pour sceller leur promesse respectives. Rubis s'endormit peu après, et Erwin sourit tendrement face au visage endormis de la petite qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. A l'âge de quatorze ans, elle fit une déclaration qui rendit fou de joie tout le monde, sauf son père et Erwin. Voyant qu'Erwin ne lui portait aucun regards depuis quelques temps, elle décida de le tester.

Elle s'était trouvée un petit ami, et l'annonça à tout le monde, à sa famille, et à Erwin par la même occasion puisque ce dernier se trouvait chez eux. Sa mère lui sauta dans les bras, et demanda déjà à sa fille de le ramener à la maison pour manger, son père se leva, disant qu'il allait foutre une claque au petit con qui avait oser prendre sa fille, et Erwin sourit d'un sourire crispé, que seule Rubis comprit. Ses deux frères, oui car sa mère avait encore accouché, lui dire des choses comme « Ah, toi tu as pu avoir un petit ami alors que moi je galère à avoir une fille ! » ou encore « Tu nous fais une blague là ? »

Elle leur foutue une mini claque pour rigoler et alla s'asseoir près d'un Erwin qui bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur. Elle le savait, cela l'amusait autant que ça la blessait. Elle aimait Erwin et elle avait comprit que ce dernier éprouvait des sentiments envers elle, mais comme il ne se décidait pas à se déclarer, il fallait bien qu'elle commence à l'oublier. Elle ne voulait pas avoir aucune expérience dans ce domaine alors que lui devait sûrement en avoir. Elle se rendit compte assez vite de son erreur puisqu'elle ne voyait Erwin qu'occasionnellement maintenant.

Un an plus tard, à l'âge de quinze ans, elle refit la même annonce, mais cette fois ci elle déclara qu'elle avait eu sa première fois avec l'homme qui avait combler son cœur. Erwin n'en pouvait plus, mais ne le montrait pas. Son père avait prit un couteau et déclara qu'il allait retrouver ce bâtard qui avait osé souiller sa petite fille chérie. Les garçons le calmèrent et regardèrent leur sœur comme s'ils savaient de quoi elle parlait. Elle s'était déjà confier à eux, mais les garçons l'avaient super mal prit, disant qu'elle était trop jeune, ou encore qu'ils allaient tuer son petit ami, avec qui ils s'entendaient pourtant bien, car ça ne se faisant pas. Ca faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'allaient quand même pas rester sages longtemps.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. La mère voulait savoir les détails, que Rubis lui donnait, et les garçons et Erwin calmèrent les pulsions meurtrières de son père qui ne cessaient de grandir à chaque parole de sa fille. Erwin se sentait mal, mais il ne le montra pas. Il avait vingt cinq ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, qu'une fille ayant à peine quinze ans pouvait tomber amoureuse de lui ? Non, c'était impossible. Pourtant il y avait cru. Dans les livres cela se produisait souvent.

Les mois, et les semaines passèrent, mais Erwin ne cessait de se sentir mal. Même s'il souriait tout le temps, les peu de fois où Rubis le voyait, il semblait faiblir. Il dormait mal, et mangait très peu. Un soir où la lune était pleine et qu'il bougeait encore et encore dans son lit, il entendit plusieurs frappes à sa porte qui ne se stoppaient pas. Inquiet il alla ouvrir et vue une Rubis en pleure, qui tremblait de froid. Il l'invita à l'intérieur, et cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras, mouillant son haut de pyjama des larmes salées qui inondaient ses joues au teint halé.

Il la plaça près du feu de cheminer et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle le prit et le but d'une traite. Erwin lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, mais des larmes recommençaient à couler. Il l'amena à son lit, et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux. Elle commença alors à lui raconter que sa mère lui avait demander d'aller chez Lowelie, pour que sa mère lui donne un paquet contenant une peu de riz. Ce qu'elle fit. Une fois qu'elle fut rentrer chez elle, elle ressortit un peu, pour profiter du doux air frais que les soirées offraient depuis quelques jours. Elle se balada et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Son petit ami embrassant une autre fille. Elle se sentait mal, car cet idiot avait réussi à remplacer Erwin au fil de temps. Mais voilà, quand elle vit ça, la seule personne à qui elle avait pensé c'était à lui. Et elle se rendit compte que depuis un an elle se faisait des illusions et que c'était lui qu'elle aimait au final. Quand son petit ami avait pris conscience que Rubis se trouvais là, il avait essayer de la rattraper quand elle se mit à courir, et de lui expliquer que c'était un mal entendu mais en vain. Ses pieds la portèrent jusqu'à chez Erwin, le seul homme qui avait su prendre son cœur.

Elle continuait à pleurer dans ses bras, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Erwin la serra contre son torse, se trouvant impuissant face à la situation. Il voulait tuer ce petit vaurien, celui qui avait osé faire pleurer SA Rubis. Mais il ne le ferrait pas, pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle ne voudrait pas ça. Rubis était un être pacifique, mais quand il fallait se battre elle le faisait. Même si elle voulait éviter les conflits autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il suivit son instinct. Il souleva le menton de la jeune femme qui se trouvait en pleure dans ses bras, et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elles étaient douces, mais elles étaient épicées à la fois. C'était quelque chose de bon. Quand il arrêta son baisé, et fit face à Rubis, cette dernière avait les yeux grands écarquillés, et les larmes avaient arrêté de couler. Il s'en voulut au départ, se maudissant, mais Rubis lui balayât ses sentiments néfastes en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Elle l'aimait, c'était sûr maintenant. Il l'aimait, et il était heureux que se sentiment soit réciproque. La soirée se passa comme ça, avec de simple baisés volés, des caresses innocentes, des câlins et des aveux.

Le lendemain, Rubis alla voir son ex petit-ami et l'avait baffé devant toutes les mégères du quartier qui s'empressèrent de le répéter à tout le monde. Un an passa et la relation de nos deux tourtereaux battait son plein. Les parents de la jeune Rubis avait accepté plus facilement leur relation que celle d'avant. Le père et les frères de Rubis firent passer un interrogatoire à Erwin, lui faisant promettre de prendre soin d'elle, et de ne pas la faire souffrir. Ce qu'il accepta de faire avec une expression très sérieuse. Il s'en voudrait si Rubis devenait malheureuse à ses côtés.

Mais voilà, même si les parents ne disaient rien, plusieurs personnes, notamment des personnes âgées les jugeaient, disant qu'une jeune adolescente n'avait rien à faire avec un jeune homme de vingt six ans. Rubis s'en foutait, mais elle savait que la réputation d'Erwin était en jeu. Donc elle alla lui parlait et ils mirent au point tous les deux un plan, faire en publique une scène de ménage mettant en scène leur rupture. Ce qu'ils firent sans trop de mal, laissant les plus âgées fière que leur paroles marchèrent. Les parents de la jeune fille étaient au courant, et avaient même aidé.

Mais ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'est que tout ce qu'il avait vue ou entendu n'était que pure imagination. Ils s'étaient bien amusés ce jour là, et ils avaient même fêter la réussite de leur plan. Rubis soupira et caressa de sa main gauche le visage endormis et tiraillé de fatigue de son homme. Ils en étaient là, tous les deux ensembles, dans ce lit aussi nu qu'au jour de leur naissance. Ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui importait. Elle baisa tendrement la joue de son homme et se colla à lui, heureuse qu'ils puisse enfin vivre dans le calme. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt.

Et tant pis pour les grognasses qui tenteraient de lui arracher Erwin ! Elle savait son homme fidèle et elle était pareil ! Elle lui avait promis de l'attendre à chaque fois qu'il partirait en expédition. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle le soutiendrait dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait. Elle lui avait promis qu'un jour ils vivraient ensemble. Elle lui avait promis qu'un jour ils se marieraient. Elle lui avait promis qu'un jour ils fonderaient une famille ensemble. Elle s'était promis à elle même de tenir toutes les promesses qu'elle lui avait faites, et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher tant qu'Erwin serrait à ses côtés. Non rien.

Elle se blottit contre le torse chaud de son amant, laissant les battements de son cœur la bercer. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit. Cette nuit fût la plus belle d'entre toutes, car cette nuit fût la première où leur passions se mélangèrent, prouvant à l'un comme à l'autre que leurs sentiments étaient réels. Elle ne lui voulait que du bien, il ne voulait que la rendre heureuse. C'est deux âmes sœurs que pourtant rien unissaient avant, c'étaient enfin trouver, et rien ne pourrait empêcher leur amour de grandir. Non rien...

* * *

><p>Voilà fini, laisser vos impressions :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure :** Bon, à la base ceci devait être un O.S, mais je me suis fait harceler par la Rubis réel pour avoir une suite (sans oublier par E.T, et d'autre personne qui se reconnaitrons en lisant ceci. Y'a aussi Elise477 qui veut une suite, mais comme elle me l'a dit qu'une fois je ne la mets pas dans la catégorie harceleuse x)) Donc, j'ai décidé de modofié ça en three shot. En espérant que la suite vous plaira ^^

**RaR :**

**Marie :** Normal, tu as que lue du yaoi avec moi. Mais je suis contente que sa t'ai plus ma poule, et voilà la suite ! (Désolée pour la citation, mais je dis toujours ça !)

**E.T :** Merci, mais je tiens à passer le bas de français xD

**Elise477 :** Merci de toujours être là sur ceux que j'écris, ça me fait chaaud au coeur :) Je te présente la suite avec plaisir ;)

**Reb : ** T'as vue, ton harcelement as eu raison de moi. Je te remercie pour la correction du chapitre au fait :)

**Popipo :** Merci, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur :) ! Où je la trouve ? Dans la vie quotidienne de tous les jours, si tu t'arrête de penser ou de bouger cinq minutes, et que tu t'asseois dans un parc ou dans une rue, tu verras que les gens peuvent être étonnent des fois et que des idées peuvent te venir d'un coup :) Merci,sa me ferait plaisir, mais tu n'es pas obliger ^^ En espérant que cette suite improvisée te plaise aussi :) !

**Après tout ce blabla le chapitre 2 ! :)**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Erwin dut partir tôt, et laissa sur la table, une paire de clef, celle de son appartement. Il avait fait faire, pendant l'après-midi de la vieille, et surtout pendant son temps libre, un double pour Rubis. Erwin avait décidé de vivre à l'extérieur des bâtiments du quartier militaire dès qu'il avait apprit par Grisha que son père était malade et qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour diverses tâches domestiques. Au début il voulait s'installer avec lui, mais son père n'avait pas voulu, disant qu'il saurait très bien se débrouiller avec sa mère. Sachant la forte tête qu'il était, il avait quand même préféré prendre un appartement près du sien, pour être sur d'être là en cas de besoin. Il déposa donc les clefs et alla embrasser Rubis sur la joue, qui lui fit un signe de la main en guise de salutation. Cette dernière était encore fatiguée de la nuit passée.<p>

Et repenser à leur rencontre après leurs actes l'avait en quelque sorte rendue mélancolique. Tout était passé si vite, et elle ne c'était pas vue grandir. Leur rencontre s'était faite sur un accident, et leur relation avait débuté sur un autre accident. Cette pensée lui faisait un peu peur. Un mauvais pressentiment lui vint à l'esprit, et elle serra la couverture contre elle. Elle se rendormit avec comme pensée que ça ne servirait à rien de paniquer, et qu'elle verrait bien ce qu'il se passera aujourd'hui. Erwin s'était habillé avec son uniforme de soldat. Son ventre était noué, mais son expression ne montrait rien. Il arriva devant le bâtiment des bataillons d'exploration et entra. Son commandant lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau dès qu'il serait levé. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il toqua trois fois et sous la demande de la personne à l'intérieur de la pièce, il entra.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se plaça au milieu de la pièce. Il écarta légèrement les jambes, mit son poing droit sur son cœur, et son poing gauche au milieu de son dos.

-Bonjour commandant !

Ce dernier releva la tête en direction d'Erwin et sourit. Le douzième commandant du bataillon d'exploration était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Il était brun, d'un teint halé et avait les yeux bleu azur. Il avait un caractère plutôt jovial, mais se comportait la plupart du temps comme un grand gamin qui aurait vu pour la première fois une sucette. Il se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son second, les yeux tristes. La relation de ces deux là était assez bizarre. Ce n'était pas une relation de supérieur à subordonné normale. Au fil des années, ces deux la avait réussi à développer une relation de confident à confident. Le commandant releva la tête vers son second, les yeux larmoyants.

-Erwin~~... Dit-il d'une voix larmoyante. Erwin soupira, et regarda son commandant dans les yeux, une lueur d'ennui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

-Qu'avez-vous commandant ? Répondit ce dernier sur un ton neutre.

-Adria m'a encore reproché de ne jamais être là... Erwin fronça les sourcils, son supérieur s'écarta de lui, et recula petit à petit, sentant l'aura noire de son second grandir à chaque seconde. Les yeux d'Erwin se firent sévères et il continua à fixer son commandant. Il soupira une énième fois.

-Elle a raison et vous le savez ! Les seules fois où vous ne travaillez pas vous sortez boire et rentrez tard !

-Ahahaha... Tu es si méchant avec moi Erwin-chan... Dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça s'il vous plaît... Son commandant se retourna vers lui, et sourit.

-Bon, soyons sérieux deux secondes Erwin, reprit le commandant en se rasseyant à sa place initiale. Arrête de me saluer et assied toi, on doit régler quelque chose. Erwin acquiesça et s'assit en face de son supérieur.

-Apparemment, les brigades spéciales auraient demandé à ce que les bataillons d'exploration face une expédition extra murros car d'après certains témoignages de la garnison, des choses étranges se passeraient dehors. Erwin soupira. Je sais, c'est chiant, mais ces bâtards ont fait appui sur les nobles, et maintenant on a pas le choix. Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Tout le monde est prévenu. Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour prévenir Rubis-chan.

Le commandant fit un clin d'œil à son subordonné qui quitta la pièce. La seule pensée qui traversa Erwin en cet instant fut qu'encore une fois, il allait partir loin de Rubis, et son pressentiment ne cessait d'augmenter depuis tout à l'heure. Cette intuition qui vous dit qu'une chose de grave arrivera. Tout le monde était en ébullition dans le bâtiment des bataillons, mais ce n'était pas de l'excitation, tout le monde savait bien que le vrai but des brigades spéciales était de diminuer encore l'effectif de l'humanité, car les ressources se faisaient rare en ce moment de sécheresse. Il rejoignit son équipe et aida à la préparation du matériel de survie pour le lendemain. L'heure tournait et Rubis flemmardait toujours dans le lit. Il devait être dix heure passées, mais elle ne voulait pas se lever. On toqua à la porte et on entra. Elle se retourna et vit Erwin avec un air sévère. Elle se redressa, cachant son corps nu avec la couette, et Erwin vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il caressa la joue de Rubis, qui ferma les yeux, plus de fatigue qu'autre chose, et lui bailla en pleine figure, ce qui fit rire l'homme blond.

-Demain à l'aube j'ai une sortie derrière les murs à faire.

Rubis se tendit, elle appréhendait toujours les expéditions car elle savait qu'à chaque fois que les bataillons sortaient, plus de la moitié des effectives ne rentrait pas. Son cœur se serra, mais elle croyait en Erwin. Après tout il lui avait promis de revenir à chaque fois. Elle lui faisait confiance, cette homme avait toujours tenu ses promesses, enfin presque toutes. Elle rigola timidement, ce qui lui valu un haussement de sourcil de la part d'Erwin.

-Quand tu reviendras tu me diras ce que tu veux manger, et je te le ferais.

Il sourit, embrassa Rubis et partit, laissant la jeune adolescente seule. Une fois la porte fermée, elle prit un coussin, se le mit sur la figure et cria tout en s'allongeant contre le matelas moelleux. Elle finit par se lever et alla prendre une douche. L'eau froide qui ruisselait sur son corps, lui donnait une sensation de bien être. Elle sortit et prit un pantalon à Erwin ainsi qu'une chemise pour s'habiller. Elle sortit de l'appartement et alla chez elle. Elle acheta quelques fruits sur la route, et passa par une ruelle mais quelqu'un la plaqua contre le mur. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui c'était. C'était Don. Son ex. Celui avec qui elle avait passé un an de sa vie. Il la regardait intensément. Don était un garçon châtain clair avec des yeux verts. Il vint se plaquer contre elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Rubis ne bougeait pas.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais ce dont elle était sur c'est qu'il voulait encore lui parler d'eux, de la relation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, et de ce regrettable incident qui les avait fait se séparer. Il lui avait déjà répété qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Ce baisé l'avait pus blessé qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle en avait beaucoup pleuré, même si au final cette histoire lui avait été bénéfique. Oui, grâce à ça, elle sortait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec son première amour, celui qui avait sauvé Paqui d'un destin funeste. Cet homme était un héros qui risquait sa vie à chaque fois. Oui, elle admirait Erwin autant qu'elle l'aimait. Don vint se positionner en face d'elle, s'écartant un peu.

-Rubis... Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle vit de la tristesse dans ces derniers. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne voulait pas céder. Cet homme avait réussi à remplacer Erwin pendant un an, elle le mettait donc dans la catégorie danger. Ils se regardaient et ne disaient rien. Seuls les bruits de la foule qui passait animait ce moment.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Don ? Sa voix était douce.

-Juste te parler. Rubis pencha la tête sur le côté. Il voulait jute parler. Ça ne l'engageait en rien. Elle acquiesça.

-Hum. Demain matin, rendez vous ici d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et déposa sur le front de Rubis un tendre baisé. Il repartit ensuite, effleurant la main de Rubis. Cette dernière fut troublée par ce geste, mais reprit ses esprits. Elle partie en direction de chez elle, l'esprit vague, et avec son pressentiment encore plus grand que ce matin. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle fut accueillit comme à chaque fois. Elle aida sa mère à préparer le déjeuner, rangea sa chambre, et alla rendre ses livres à la bibliothèque. Elle passa le reste de la journée à marcher à travers les rues de Trost avec ses amies, et passa la soirée avec Erwin. Ce dernier partit à l'aube, et Rubis alla chez elle, ne supportant pas la solitude. La matinée se passa tranquillement, enfin, elle était troublée, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre. Dix heure sonnaient, et elle se décida finalement à sortir et aller au point de rendez-vous. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne serait pas là, mais dès qu'elle fut arrivée, elle le vit adossé au mur, le regard par terre. Elle l'interpella et il leva les yeux vers elle, tout sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras, et ils marchèrent tranquillement.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Il soupira. Par où commencer ? Il voulait lui dire pleins de choses, mais elle les avait déjà entendues, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, elle restait butée sur la même idée, celle qu'il l'avait trompé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce baisé n'était pas voulu. C'était cette fille qui était venue et qui l'avait embrassé comme ça ! Et le pire c'est qu'après il s'était prit des targettes par tout le monde, mais les plus douloureuses furent celles de Lowelie. Après tout c'est une boxeuse donc normal.

-Je t'aime. Finit-il par dire.

Rubis s'arrêta, et Don fit de même. Ils étaient arrivés sur la rive. L'eau était claire, et une odeur de pain chaud se faisait sentir. Le cœur de Rubis rata un battement. Cette phrase fut dite si naturellement qu'elle ne doutait pas une seconde de sa sincérité. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la rive. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas l'eau. Don s'assit à côté d'elle. Le silence envahit leur discussion. Tous deux ne savaient pas quoi dire. Certes, Don l'aimait, mais étais-ce le cas de Rubis ? Certainement. Après tout, elle lui avait donné sa première fois, et ça ne se faisait pas avec n'importe qui. Mais maintenant, elle était avec Erwin. Donc elle est censée l'aimer non ? Ce doit être lui son seul amour non ? Alors pourquoi elle sentait qu'elle doutait de tout ça ? Pourquoi à chaque parole de Don il fallait qu'elle faiblisse ? Elle ne répondait toujours pas.

C'est vrai qu'au fond d'elle, une petite voix criait « moi aussi », mais à chaque fois la pensée d'un Erwin souriant apparaissait dans son esprit. Alors comment pouvait-elle répondre ? Don , était à ses côtés, il ne la fixait pas. Il savait que la jeune fille était en train de mener une bataille en son for intérieur, donc il attendrait. Après tout, il pouvait bien lui accorder ça ? C'était à cause de lui, et surtout à cause de cette fille que tout s'était fini. Les heures passaient et pourtant aucun mots n'étaient ressortis de la bouche des deux adolescents. Mais leur position avait changé. Rubis avait appuyait le coin de sa tête contre le bras de Don, et ce dernier avait un jambe plié et l'autre tendu. Les oiseaux sifflaient, le ciel était bleu, et la chaleur était présente. Rubis ferma les yeux. Une douce brise vint lui caresser le visage.

Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de toute cette histoire, et de cette putain de vie qui ne faisait que l'emmerder au final. Elle le savait pertinemment que cette fille avait fait exprès d'aller embrasser Don, puisque le lendemain elle était allée la voir, et une explication avait eu lieu. D'ailleurs ça avait failli tellement dégénérer que la pute lui avait foutu une gifle. Rubis se rappelait aussi lui avoir bien appris le dicton qui disait que les plus petits étaient les plus hargneux. Elle le savait, mais pourtant le fait d'y repenser lui faisait mal au cœur et l'a blessé. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de sortir pour prendre l'air cette nuit là, tout serait plus facile. Elle ressentait un sentiment vraiment proche de l'affection envers Don. Mais était-ce plus ? Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais plus elle y pensait, plus ça lui triturait l'esprit. Elle soupirât finalement, et un gargouillis se fit entendre.

A ce son, Don ainsi que Rubis explosèrent littéralement de rire. Cette situation plus que gênante avait était effacée en une seconde grâce au gargouillement du ventre de Rubis. Don se leva et tendit une main à Rubis qui la pris pour se relever. Leur main ne se quittèrent pas, et Don continuait de tirer Rubis à travers la foule de personne qui venait au marché pour acheter je ne sais quelle marchandise pour leurs repas. Il s'arrêtèrent devant un petit stand qui proposait des beignets d'aubergine. Ils en achetèrent une vingtaine et retournèrent s'asseoir sur le bord de la rive. Leur repas se fit animé. Ils se racontèrent des blagues, des enfants vinrent les accoster et Rubis racontât une histoire, et Don ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un commentaire à chaque fois, ce qui lui valut plusieurs remarques de Rubis qui firent rire tout le monde.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une journée normale avec un garçon de son âge. Et il fallait le dire, ça lui manquait, et plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Les histoires continuèrent et quand le soleil fut tombé, ils raccompagnèrent les enfants chez eux, se retrouvant de nouveau seuls. Rubis s'appuya sur le bras de Don, fatiguée de cette journée. Il se moqua d'elle encore e toujours, ce qui lui valut une mini course poursuite dans tout Trost, et qui pour certains adultes, était une chose épouvantable et un signe de mauvaise éducation. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, c'était devant la ruelle. Celle qui mènerait Rubis chez elle. Ils se mirent contre le mur et se laissèrent tomber, essoufflés du sport qu'ils venaient de pratiquer. La nuit était belle. Les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, et la lune était presque pleine. Une sensation de bien être se fit sentir dans le corps de Rubis.

Elle appréciait beaucoup les nuits comme ça. Tout était calme, et seuls les rires joyeux provenant de différentes maisons osaient défier ce silence merveilleux. Leur respiration retrouvait, ils se levèrent, et se regardèrent. Don approcha son visage de celui de Rubis, et il rencontra les lèvres de cette dernière. Au début Rubis écarquilla les yeux, et une part de son esprit lui disait de le repousser, mais la voix de cet après midi la retint. Elle se laissa finalement aller, et ferma les yeux. Don vint de sa langue, caresser doucement la lèvre inférieure de Rubis, qui ouvrit la bouche sous sa demande silencieuse. Don aventura sa langue dans celle de Rubis et leur muscle humide respectif se rencontrèrent. Don menait la danse. Il enroula sa langue avec celle de Rubis, la poussa, la caressa. Leur baisé se fit doux, puis sauvage, et revint sur la partie douce.

L'air leur manqua et ils se séparèrent. Don prit Rubis dans ses bras, et cette dernière ayant enfin reprit ses esprits se dégagea, les yeux grands écarquillés. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Surtout à Erwin ? Celui qui l'avait recueilli quand elle était dans la même situation ! Elle s'en voulait. Don la regardait, et lui caressa les cheveux. Il s'excusa et partit. Rubis resta là quelques minutes, puis elle décida d'aller chez Lowelie, histoire de tout lui raconter. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, c'est sa mère, qui lui ouvrit. Elle indiqua à la jeune fille que son amie se trouvait dans sa chambre et elle la rejoignit. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se jeta sur le lit de son amie, pleurant, disant qu'elle venait de faire la pire chose du monde. Rubis se sentait coupable. Pour elle c'était comme si elle avait trompé Erwin. Non, ce n'était pas comme si, elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait trompé.

Et en plus elle avait apprécié le baisé.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout pourquoi tout ça survenait quand enfin elle pouvait sortir avec son première amour ? Elle pleurait, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. Elle se sentait mal. Son cœur lui faisait mal. C'était comme s'il se fendait en deux. Elle aimait Erwin, mais elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle, elle aimait encore Don. Et sa lui faisait mal. Très mal. Elle continuait à pleurer, racontant ce qui s'était passé à son amie, qui malgré elle, était impuissante face aux larmes de Rubis. Elle se sentait énervée de la voir pleurer ainsi, mais comment faire pour la stopper ? Les problèmes de cœurs sont les plus dure à résoudre, et seule Rubis pouvait se soigner. Non, Erwin avait déjà réussi une fois en l'embrassant. Mais c'était parce qu'il était Erwin. Alors elle restait là, l'écoutant, la regardant pleurer contre elle, et essayant de la réconforter. La nuit passa lentement, et Rubis, à bout de force finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Lowelie. Elle l'allongea et fit de même. La nuit promettait d'être mouvementer dans les rêves de Rubis.

* * *

><p>Les bataillons d'explorations continuaient leur route, sous cette nuit fraîche, vers le manoir qui pourrait les héberger ce soir. Les chevaux étaient à leur vitesse maximum, même si certains pourraient penser qu'ils auraient ralenti la cadence en pleine nuit car les Titans étaient dans l'incapacité de bouger pendant ce laps de temps, mais ils devaient se dépêcher de rentrer. Beaucoup de victimes comptaient parmi leurs effectif, et beaucoup de blessés aussi. Leur commandant en faisait aussi parti. Ce dernier était blessé et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il fallait le soigner tout de suite. Même si Erwin savait que ce dernier était résistant, il se demandait si son mauvais pressentiment n'était pas la mort de son commandant. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention à ce moment là, il n'en serait pas là, chevauchant à cette allure avec un commandant à moitié conscient sur son dos. Quelques heures plus tôt, après s'être réapprovisionné en ressources, notamment des baies et de l'eau, les explorateurs remontèrent sur leurs chevaux, qui comme d'habitude, galopèrent à toute allure, pour leur permettre de rester en vie.<p>

Plusieurs Titans leur courraient après, mais ils les ignoraient, essayant de rejoindre au plus vite un endroit qui les mettraient à leur avantage pour les combattre. Mais parfois, ils étaient bien obligés d'au moins les ralentir, ce qui causa plusieurs morts. Ils arrivèrent très vite dans une forêt d'arbres géants, où leur folle course continua. Mais des Titans arrivèrent par devant ce qui les obligèrent à se séparer en deux groupes. Erwin se retrouva avec son commandant et quelques subordonnés. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à en semer, et décidèrent de s'arrêter quelques minutes, le temps que les chevaux reprennent un peu. Mais là, se fut une erreur que jamais ils n'auraient dû commettre. Des déviants arrivèrent par la droite, et ils utilisèrent leur équipement tridimensionnelle pour monter aux arbres, et les tuèrent.

Fière d'eux, ils se tapèrent dans les mains, et décidèrent de redescendre pour prendre leurs chevaux. Mes trop tard, un Titan de 20 mètres apparut, mangeant quelques subordonnés, en écrasant quelque uns qui se trouvait déjà au sol. Erwin prit ses lames et utilisa du gaz pour se propulser derrière la tête de ce Titan et lui trancher la nuque, ce qu'il fit sans trop de mal, mais voilà, quand il allait trancher la nuque de ce Titan, un autre apparut et faillit le croquer. Mais son commandant le poussa en se dirigeant vers lui, se faisant blesser par les lames d'Erwin qui avait mit ses bras en avant. Les subalternes vivants qui restaient tuèrent les deux Titans restant, et ils allongèrent leur commandant au sol qui souriait comme un enfant. Il se fit reprendre par plusieurs de ses hommes, et pour stopper l'hémorragie, il lui mirent des bandage pour faire pression sur la plaie. Une fois fait, ils remontèrent sur leurs chevaux et partirent au triple galop.

Ils sortirent de la forêt et rencontrèrent les derniers survivants du deuxième groupe, qui à la vu de leurs commandant prirent la tête de l'escouade et tuèrent les Titans qui osaient se mettre en travers de leur chemin. La nuit tomba rapidement et ils n'avaient fait aucunes pauses. Ils se retrouvèrent donc encore en train de galoper dans la nuit pour aller à leur lieu de repos. Ce dernier se montrât, et ils accrochèrent vite les chevaux, et montèrent leur commandant dans une chambre. Erwin demanda à l'équipe médical de prendre soin de lui et de faire tout ce qui était possible pour le sauver. Ils acquiescèrent et fermèrent la porte. Les autres, ainsi qu'Erwin, allèrent donner à manger aux chevaux et nettoyèrent un peu le manoir, pour ne pas manger et dormir dans la poussière.

Ils commencèrent à préparer le repas, et les personnes de l'équipe médical arrivèrent, disant que le commandant était toujours en vie et qu'il menaçait de se lever s'il n'avait pas à manger dans les prochaines minutes. Tout le monde ris. C'était typique de leur commandant. Ils prirent donc à manger, et allèrent tous s'installer dans la chambre du douzième commandant du bataillon d'exploration. Le peuple commencer à se faire absent, et bientôt il ne restait plus qu'Erwin et le commandant seul.

-Je suis désolé, commença à dire l'homme blond, si seulement j'avais fait plus attention, vous ne seriez pas dans cet état... L'homme assis sur le lit rigola, ce qui valut une expression d'étonnement à Erwin. Comment cet homme pouvais rire ainsi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? Je suis beaucoup plus résistant que ça ! Et puis, tu seras celui qui deviendra le treizième commandant des explorateurs, alors comment je pourrais te laisser mourir ? Erwin sourit. En effet, cet homme lui avait déjà dit que le jour où il mourrait ou le jour où il prendrait sa retraite, il serait son successeur. Le douzième avait officialisé ceci en le disant devant tous ses hommes, qui acceptèrent sans broncher, car tout le monde savait qu'Erwin avait les capacités pour succéder au douzième et qu'il était le mieux placé pour devenir le treizième.

-Vous avez raison. Pour survivre au près d'Adria autant d'années, il faut l'être. Affirma le second avec un air sérieux. Le douzième rigola, et leur discussion enchaîna sur plusieurs anecdotes portant sur la vie de couple du commandant. Ce qui provoqua plusieurs fou rires. Pendant leur discussion, le collier qu'Erwin portait se brisa. La chaîne ainsi que la lettre R tombèrent sur le lit. Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux un instant.

-Ohoh, commença le commandant, c'est un signe de mauvaise augure... Erwin ramassa le collier.

-Rubis...

* * *

><p>Le matin étant arrivé, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et mangèrent leur petit déjeuné. Rubis rentra chez elle avec Lowelie, qui avait préféré l'accompagner pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur Don. Rubis se fit engueuler par son père, mais sa mère voyant la mine de sa fille, l'envoya dans sa chambre se reposer. Ce qu'elle fit. Sa petite sœur vint s'allonger à ses côtés, et resta auprès de sa grande sœur tout le reste de la matinée. Vers midi, elle se leva, mangea et décida de sortir pour se changer les idées. Plus tard, une foule se précipita devant l'entrée de Trost. Elle comprit que le bataillon venait de rentrer. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, et elle noua ses bras autour de ce dernier. Elle décida d'aller chez Erwin et de l'attendre. Elle devait lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher, sinon ça la tuerai de l'intérieur. Elle le savait.<p>

Elle entra dans l'appartement, et attendit Erwin qui fit son apparition, deux bonne heures après son retour. Il était encore en uniforme, et de la saleté se faisait voir sur ses vêtements. A la vue de Rubis ce dernier sourit, mais quand il vit la jeune femme détourner la tête, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vint s'asseoir à coté de cette dernière, et prit son menton entre ses doigts, pour remettre le visage de Rubis en face du sien. Il allait l'embrasser mais la jeune femme le repoussa. Il écarquilla les yeux, et laissa retomber sa main sur le matelas de son lit. Se pourrait-il que sa pire crainte se soit réalisée ? Se pourrait-il que Rubis mette fin à leur relation ici et maintenant ? Son poing se serra. Rubis regarda Erwin droit dans les yeux, et lui expliqua sa journée d'hier, ce qu'elle avait fait le matin, avec qui elle était, ce qu'il s'était passé l'après midi avec Don et les enfants, et enfin le moment fatidique du soir. Elle raconta tout ceci d'une traite à Erwin. Ce dernier l'écoutait sans broncher, mais à l'intérieur il se sentait mal. Quand Rubis eut fini son discour, il lui sourit tout simplement, voulant cacher sa tristesse, et alla lui caresser les cheveux, mais Rubis lui tapa dans la main. -Tu ne peux pas être un peu énervé ?! Je viens de te dire que j'ai embrassé un autre type que toi et ça ne te fais rien ?! Elle regardait Erwin. Des larmes commencèrent à naître dans ses yeux. Non mais ce type a du culot. Comment peut-il ne rien dire, ni rien faire à l'entente de cette nouvelle hein ?!

-Non mais sérieusement ! Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?! Ca veut dire que je pourrais aller embrasser n'importe qui que ça ne te dérangerais pas ?!

Énervée, elle alla vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit, puis claqua derrière elle. Elle avait pleuré pour la seule et bonne raison qu'elle pensait que ça affecterait Erwin un petit peu, et qu'elle aurait essayé de se faire pardonner par n'importe quel moyen. Elle avait espéré que ça l'affect, pour lui prouvait qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à sa petite personne mais rien. Rien, aucune réaction. Juste un sourire et un ébouriffage de cheveux qui n'est pas arrivé à son terme. Comment cet homme pouvait réagir comme cela, n'avait-il aucun sentiment à ce point ? Elle continua sa folle course jusqu'à rentré dans quelqu'un et tomber par terre. C'était Don. Il écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'une Rubis en larmes. Il s'accroupit devant elle, et cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras, cherchant un présence réconfortante, peut importe qui c'était.

Il la serra dans ses bras, et lui fit des caresses dans son dos, essayant de calmer le petit être tremblant et larmoyant dans ses bras. Cela marcha, et Rubis arrêta de pleurer. De son côté Erwin bouillonnait littéralement. Bien sûr qu'il était énervé ! Quelqu'un avait osé embrasser sa belle pendant son absence ! Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer dans cet état devant elle, c'est pour ça qu'il avait juste sourit. En plus, il avait faillit tuer son commandant hier. Tout aller mal pur lui. Vraiment tout. Il alla se doucher et se changea. Il partit en suite dans les rues de Trost à la recherche de Rubis. Le soir était tombé et il ne la retrouvait toujours pas. Il était essoufflé, mais il continua ses recherches. Quand enfin il cru la trouver. Il la vit dans les bras de Don. Son cœur s'arrêta. Il racla sa gorge et les deux le regardèrent. Rubis étonnée et ayant peur qu'Erwin interprète mal la chose, et Don agacé. Il demanda s'ils savaient où se trouvait le bar de la famille Austin, et Don lui indiqua le chemin.

Il partit, lançant un regard de pure énervement en direction de Rubis. Cette dernière se sentit coupable. Erwin alla donc dans le bar des Austin, et y vit son commandant en train d'aider sa femme à servir des clients. Il s'assit, et son commandant vint à sa rencontre. Il lui servit un verre de vieux bourbon, et ils discutèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Le commandant écouta son second comme un grand frère le ferait. Erwin buvait verres sur verres, et au final, il dût le ramener. Quand il arriva devant chez lui, il releva la tête et sourit. Rubis se tenait devant eux, les sourcils froncés due à l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amant. Ils ouvrirent la porte et l'allongèrent sur le matelas. Le commandant sortit, saluant Rubis et soupira une fois à l'extérieur. Alalala, demain risquait d'être une journée mouvementée...

Rubis changea Erwin, et le mit en pyjama. Elle le recouvra de draps et lui posa sur la tête une serviette humide. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormit aussi. Le lendemain, Rubis se réveilla la première, et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face d'Erwin, en attendant que ce dernier se réveille. Quand Erwin eu enfin daigné se lever, il fut surpris de voir Rubis chez lui, et il eut honte du comportement qu'il avait montré à son commandant. Mais bon, le connaissant, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur car c'était du donnant-donnant. Combien de fois il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre quand il était bourré ? Il ne le savait pas, mais toutes ces fois la ne se comptaient pas sur les dix doigts de la main. Rubis soupirât et commença à parler, lui expliquant tout ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui s'était passé avec Lowelie il y a deux jours, et le pourquoi il l'avait vu dans les bras de Don. Erwin l'écoutait sans bouger comme à son habitude, et s'en voulait un peu de s'être emporté comme cela et de s'être retrouvé dans cet état la. Quand Rubis eut fini son monologue, elle se leva, énervé et prête à partir. Quand elle allait tournait la poigné, Erwin la prit dans ses bras, la serrant encore plus fort contre son torse.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça serait à moi d'être énervé ? Je pars à l'extérieur du mur, où j'ai faillit tuer mon commandant, et à mon retour ma petite amie me dit qu'elle a embrassé un autre type que moi, et le soir même je la retrouve dans ses bras. Rubis écarquilla les yeux.

-Si je suis énervé ? Bien sûr que je le suis ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Mais si je ne te le montre pas c'est pour la seule et unique raison que je sais que tu t'inquiète déjà assez pour moi quand je pars faire des expéditions. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose de plus te pèse sur la conscience. Rubis se retourna.

-T'aurais quand même pu me le montrer que tu étais énervé ! J'ai crû que je ne comptais pas pour toi finalement... Erwin haussa un sourcil, et souris. Il posa un genoux à terre et prit la main de Rubis.

-Rubis Bennet, tu es la femme la plus bizarre et la plus incompréhensible que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie. Tu préfère dormir qu'allait marcher, tu préfère glander que faire la cuisine et surtout, tu es une flemmarde sans nom. Et c'est justement parce que tu es comme ça que je t'aime. Tu es unique en ton genre. Il se leva et alla vers le tiroir de sa commode. Il en sortit un anneau et vint remettre un genoux à terre devant Rubis. Il lui reprit la main et dit :

-Rubis, est ce qu'une fille aussi bizarre et aussi incroyable que toi voudrait bien prendre pour époux un homme aussi inexpressif que moi ? Rubis écarquilla les yeux, et des larmes de joies naquirent aux coins de ses yeux.

-Hum. Dit elle en acquiesçant. Erwin lui mit l'anneau autour de son annulaire gauche, et cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras. Personne ne pouvait changer le passé, mais nous pouvons tous décider de nos lendemains a dit Colin Powel, et Rubis était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque, les lendemains qu'elle aurait avec Erwin maintenant seraient tous fabuleux, et leur avenir serait resplendissant. Elle le savait. Mais dans ce monde remplit de Titans, pourrait-ils vivre heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur jours ? Seul l'avenir nous le dirai...

* * *

><p>Voilà fini !<p>

Laissez vos impressions les loulous ! :*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteure : **_ Ceci est le dernier chapitre qui conclura ce Three-Shot, qui à la base devait être un One-Shot !

_**/!\ Je tiens aussi à remercier particulièrement Elise477 car elle m'a donné une idée pour ce chapitre, même si je pense que ce n'est pas la même idée que tu avais au départ, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres :D /!\**_

_**Réponses aux rewiews :**_

_**Elise477 :**_ Je te présente la vrai fin ! Et j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira !

_**Guest (sûrement Marie ! ) :**_ Et ben la voilà ! J'espère que cette fin va te plaire :)

**_E.T :_** Merci pour ta double rewiew. Et oui, je vois ce qui manque, et j'èspère que tu seras satisfait avec ce chapitre :)

_**M Ac :**_ Je crois que toutes les fans de Yaoi ne lisent plus beaucoup d'hétéro x) Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise quand même :D! Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Qui est ce donc cette fameuse Lowelie ?

Bref : Bonne lecture :D !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_** :**

La salle était remplit. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cet endroit une salle. Trois personnes étaient debout. Vêtue d'une longue tunique, tenant un livre ouvert, en dessous d'une arche ornée de fleurs blanche. Et deux autres personnes en face de ce dernier, se tenant les mains fermement tout en souriant. Une en robe de mariée blanche, et l'autre avec un costume noir. Ils étaient heureux, ce jour était celui qu'ils attendaient depuis trois ans. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Un silence impérial était présent dans la salle. Il fut brisé par le prêtre, qui fit répéter quelque chose à l'homme en face de lui, qui sourit d'avantage.

-Moi Erwin Smith, Je te reçois Rubis Bennet, comme épouse légitime et je te promets de rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Comme pour accompagner sa parole, il prit entre ses mains un anneau qu'il mit a l'annulaire gauche de sa futur épouse. On dit que les mariés se le mette sur ce doigts précis, car c'est le seul ayant une veine reliée au cœur.

-Moi Rubis Bennet, Je te reçois Erwin Smith, comme époux légitime et je te promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Elle prit un anneau et le passa sur l'annulaire gauche de son futur époux. Le prêtre ferma son livre et annonça d'une voix roque et haussé :

-Peuple de Trost, vous qui vivez derrière Maria, par leur consentement mutuel, je les déclare unis aux yeux de tous par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le blond lâcha les mains de sa nouvelle femme, souleva le voile qui ornait son visage, le prit entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ce baisé n'était pas comme les autres pour la petite Rubis. C'était son premier baisé en tant que mariée. Elle ressentait une sorte de passion qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue jusque là. Et de plus, savoir que c'était Erwin, son mari, la rendait d'autant plus heureuse. Le baisé se brisant, ils se tournèrent vers l'assemblée constituée des amis et parents les plus proche, qui se levèrent et applaudirent les mariés, criant leur joie pour eux.

Les deux nouveaux mariés sourirent et suivirent les invités, allant dans une petite rue pour finir la soirée. Tous le monde chantait, dansait, souriait. C'était magique. Cette soirée était la plus belle qu'elle avait passé depuis des années. Quand elle fut fiancé à Erwin, elle était allée l'annoncer à sa mère qui sauta de joie. Son père quant à lui était allé chercher Erwin, pour lui passer un interrogatoire et surtout pour aller lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu lui demander la main de sa fille correctement. Quand ce dernier lui avait répondu que cette demande c'était faite sur un coup de tête, il en avait bien rit.

Quand à Rubis, elle était allée s'expliquer avec Don, lui expliquant tout ce qu'elle ressentait, lui disant qu'elle en aimait un autre et qu'elle ne pouvait revenir avec lui. Contre toute attente, ce dernier avait accepté cela, comprenant les sentiments de Rubis. Au fil des années, leur relation c'était développée, devenant une relation amical, presque fraternel, et Don c'était mit avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui ne dérangait aucunement Rubis. Celle-ci était heureuse pour son ami et ex petit-ami. La rumeur de leurs fiançailles fit le tour du quartier, et ne fis pas l'unanimité, mais le douzième commandant du bataillon d'exploration avait fait taire ces langues de vipère.

Malgré beaucoup d'obstacles, ils y étaient finalement arrivés. Ils étaient là, tous ensembles ici, assis à cette même table. Certains s'amusaient plus que d'autres, mais tout le monde profitait de cette soirée. Erwin se retrouva seul, laissant sa femme danser avec celui qui était maintenant son beau-père, tradition que son père voulait respecter à tout prix et qu'il comprit parfaitement. Il sirota son vers d'alcool, avant de sourire face à son commandant qui était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Mon petit Erwin est devenu grand maintenant ! Dit ce dernier en souriant.

-Commandant arrêter avec ça je vous pris ! Répliqua Erwin.

-Appelle moi Jack ce soir Erwin. L'interpellé acquiesça. Je sais que tu as déjà reçu un cadeau de notre part à Adria et moi, mais je voudrais t'en faire un autre le bleu.

Le blond tiqua à l'entente de ce surnom. Son commandant ne changerai jamais, mais d'une certaine façon, c'est ce qu'il appréciait chez lui, cette façon je m'en foutiste d'agir, et ce caractère de gamin qui savait se faire respecter tout de même. Mais le regard mélancolique de ce gamin je m'en foutiste l'inquiétait. Il détourna la tête, la levant vers le ciel.

-Le bataillon d'exploration a vraiment fait du chemin depuis sa création. Au début personne ne nous respectait, mais on a réussi tant bien que mal à se faire à peu près apprécier du peuple, et ça parce que tu étais là Erwin et je t'en remercie. Il soupira. On est tous une grande famille, vous êtes comme mes enfants, que ça soit les nouveaux comme les anciens.

Le commandant ferma les yeux, et sourit.

-Vous m'inquiétais Jack.

Le dénommé Jack agrandit son sourire et laissa un petit rire traverser ses lèvres.

-Ce que je veux dire par là Erwin, c'est que j'ai essayé de prendre soin de vous du mieux que j'ai pu. Je me rappelle de chacun de vous, même de ceux qui ne sont plus là aujourd'hui. Mais le temps passe, et la vieillesse me rattrape Erwin. Le commandant se tourna vers son second et lui posa une main sur son épaule. Je prends ma retraite, je veux que tu me succède. Et je ne veux aucune objection. Tu es le plus qualifié pour se poste et tu le mérite !

Erwin écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son commandant prenait sa retraite et lui laissait les bataillons ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Malgré le fait qu'il affirmait être vieux, il avait encore de belles années devant lui ! Il finit par sourire, heureux d'avoir été choisi. Cela voulait dire que cet homme qu'il respectait au même niveau que son père lui vouait une confiance assez grande pour lui laisser les rênes du bataillon. Il lui posa à son tour sa main sur son épaule et trinquèrent à leur nouvelle vie.

Le reste de la soirée se passa vite, et les jeunes mariés, ainsi que les invités rentrèrent chez eux. Une fois la porte fermée, le silence animait la pièce. Erwin s'approcha de sa belle et l'embrassa tendrement, baissant ses mains sur ses hanches, rapprochant leur corps. Rubis montât les mains dans les cheveux de son bien aimé, les laissant se perdre dans sa chevelure de blé. Leur baisé passionné prit fin, les laissant essoufflés. Mais Rubis ne laissa pas le temps à Erwin de se reposer qu'elle prit ses lèvres et recula, l'attirant à elle pour finalement tomber sur le lit.

Il délaissa ses lèvres, et vint passer sa langue sur ces dernières pour finir par retracer la ligne du menton de Rubis. Il passa les mains derrière son dos, défaisant le ruban qui tenait sa robe. Cette dernière se desserra, et Erwin lui enleva, la laissant en sous vêtements devant lui. Il reprit ses lèvres, et vint de ses mains caresser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait. Rubis s'activa et lui enleva sa veste, pour s'attaquer à sa chemise. Elle réussit à enlever ses chaussures, et laissa les mains d'Erwin enlever ses bas en dentelles blancs pour les faire atterrirent par terre.

Il défit son soutient gorge et délaissa sa bouche pour venir lécher la poitrine de la jeune fille, laissant quelques morsures et quelques marque violettes apparaître, laissant une trace de son passage. Rubis émit des soupires d'aise. Elle agrippa les cheveux d'Erwin quand ce dernier s'attaqua à ses seins. Il malaxatson sein droit d'une main, tandis qu'il léchait l'autre, mordillant quelques fois la chaire tendre, laissant sur celui-ci aussi quelques marques plus colorées, montrant sa possessivité à sa demoiselle. Rubis gémissait déjà face au traitement de bien être que le blond lui faisait subir.

Elle descendit ses mains sur sa nuque, qu'elle massa, laissant Erwin sortir quelques soupires d'aises ce qui la fit frissonner. Sentir le souffle froid de son amant contre sa peau chaude lui faisant du bien. Elle lui souleva le menton, lui volant un baisé. Il vint de sa deuxième main malaxer le sein libre de sa femme, la faisant se cambrer de plaisir. Elle vint tant bien que mal caresser le torse pâle du blond, qui souriait face au spectacle que sa femme lui offrait. Elle se sentit vexé, mais laissa ce sentiment disparaître quand Erwin accentua ses caresses, laissant un voile rouge apparaître sur son visage et se cambrant une énième fois avec un nouveau gémissement, encore plus fort que le autres.

Rubis commença à trembler d'excitation quand la langue aventureuse d'Erwin vint lécher son nombril, la roulant dedans. Rubis caressait les cheveux d'Erwin, incitant ce dernier à continuer ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Une sensation de chaleur commençait à naître aux creux des reins de Rubis, laissant une sorte de contraction naître au niveau de son bassin. Erwin glissa une de ses mains d'une froideur agréable sous le sous-vêtement du bas de sa dulcinée, lui faisant émettre un petit cris de surprise disparaissant face aux gémissements qui s'accentuaient face au massage qu'Erwin lui faisait subir.

Rubis ne se retenait plus maintenant. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Une grande excitation venait de naître en elle, et elle vint cacher ses yeux d'un de ses avant bras. Voyant ceci, Erwin se releva, accentuant son massage, et alla enlever l'avant bras de Rubis. Cette dernière ferma les yeux. Il vint l'embrasser.

-Regarde moi.

La voix d'Erwin était douce et calme, ce qui fit entrouvrir les yeux de la jeune fille qui n'était plus que luxure. Une sorte de buée vint recouvrir ses yeux, et ses halètements se firent plus présent. Elle se cambra, sentant une nouvelle contraction et un cri plus fort que les autres sortit. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son sang tambourinait dans sa tête. Elle se cambra une nouvelle fois, criant le nom de son mari. Le blond sourit et vint voler un baisé à sa femme, l'approfondissant malgré les halètements de cette dernière.

Les deux muscles humides se rencontrèrent, laissant une danse sensuelle et érotique débuter. Rubis noua ses bras autour du cou d'Erwin, le rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Ce dernier en profita pour lui enlever la dernière barrière de tissu qui la protégeait, laissant le sexe chaud de sa femme se coller contre le tissu de son pantalon, ce qui valut à Rubis un gémissement de bien être face au frottement du tissu contre son intimité. Quand ils se séparèrent, Rubis haletant plus sévèrement, Erwin en profita pour introduire un doigt en elle.

L'effet fut immédiat et Rubis se contracta contre celui-ci, son intimité essayait de le repousser mais en vain. Quand Erwin l'enfonça plus profondément en elle, elle gémit et se cambra violemment en arrière, trop prise dans les limbes du plaisir. Il en entra un deuxième, et commença à les mouvoir en elle, laissant ses délicieux gémissements remplir la pièce. Au bout de quelques temps, il les enleva, et fini par enlever son bas et son boxer, et se plaça entre les jambes de sa belle qui lui ouvrait grand les bras. Il se laissa tomber contre elle la serrant contre lui, et rentra doucement en elle, laissant des petits gémissements sonores se faire entendre dans l'oreille de Rubis, qui elle ne cessait de gémir, serrant toujours plus son homme contre elle.

Une fois en elle jusqu'à la garde, il se défit de son étreinte, et prit sa main qu'il serra dans la sienne. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle, allant lentement au début, puis sous les demandes silencieuses et sous les délicieux gémissements de Rubis, accentua sa vitesse, laissant sortir de ses cordes vocales, des gémissements plus ou moins forts. Ses coups s'accentuèrent, et Rubis se cambra de plus en plus violemment, jusqu'à trembler d'une excitation qui lui était nouvelle. Pendant cette soirée, Rubis avait découvert de nouveaux sentiments, des choses dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence et cela lui faisait peur.

Mais voir le sourire de son ange la rassurait, se disant qu'elle pourrait tout affronter du temps que l'homme qu'elle aimait serrait à ses côtés pour toujours. Les mouvements d'Erwin s'intensifièrent une nouvelle fois, et fit gémir encore plus bruyamment Rubis. Cette dernière cria le nom de son amant une deuxième fois, et comme à son habitude s'agrippa au dos de son amant qu'elle griffa, lui montrant le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Ses muscles vaginaux se contractèrent encore plus fort, laissant un Erwin qui avait atteint l'orgasme, se déverser en elle.

Les corps chauds de nos deux amants se rencontrèrent. Erwin sortit de sa belle et s'allongea contre elle, fermant les yeux. Rubis recouvrit leur corps encore brûlant du désir qu'ils venaient d'assouvir. Elle caressa les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle appelait fièrement son mari, et s'endormit avec lui dans ses bras. Le lendemain, se fut la lumière du soleil qui les réveilla. Mais Rubis refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle ne put les laisser fermer quand Erwin lui annonça qu'il était le nouveau commandant des explorateurs. La mariée allait répondre, mais quelques choses remontât en elle.

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, se leva du lit, recouvrant son corps d'un drap et alla aux toilettes où elle laissa couler de sa bouche un liquide verdâtre. Quand se fût finit, elle se leva, et se lava les dents, ainsi que la bouche et fini par tirer la chasse d'eau. Erwin vint vers elle, et la regarda avec une certaine inquiétude dans le regard. Elle lui sourit, et il la prit dans ses bras. Les semaines passaient, et Rubis ne cessait d'avoir des nausées matinal, et son absence de règle l'inquiétait fortement. Elle était atteinte de saute d'humeur, qui faisait qu'Erwin s'inquiétait.

Des crampes d'estomacs, et de grosses envies d'aliments vinrent s'ajouter, et inquiète elle alla chez Grisha pour une auscultation. Quand ce dernier lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, elle se statufia, avant de sourire. Elle partit et alla dans le bâtiment du bataillon, dans le bureau de son mari, saluant au passage plusieurs soldats dont elle avait fait la rencontre. Quand elle entra dans le bureau. Elle vit l'ex commandant, apprendre au nouveau commandant comment gérer une armée, et comment remplir plusieurs papiers. Cette scène fit rire Rubis tendrement, attirant sur elle l'attention des deux hommes.

Jack la salua avec un sourire et un petit geste de la main, tandis qu'Erwin la regarda avec incompréhension.

-Désolée de vous déranger les garçons, mais je voulais juste dire à Erwin que je suis enceinte. Bon bah, à plus tard ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Elle repartit chez elle, le cœurs léger, chantonnant une musique douce, heureuse de porter l'enfant de l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur. Le soir venu, elle commença à préparer le repas, voulant qu'Erwin mange directement après être rentré du travail. Quand la porte claqua, elle tourna la tête et Erwin vint directement l'embrasser, caressant son ventre doucement. Il était heureux, il allait devenir papa, et surtout avec Rubis comme femme. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, et ayant finit de manger quelques temps plus tard, ils allèrent s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>8 ans plus tard...<strong>

Un petit garçon était assis, un livre entre les mains. Il rêvait de ce monde qu'il ne lui était pas offert. Ce garçon avait à peine sept ans, mais son intelligence et son imagination étaient déjà fortement développés. Les rayons du soleil couchant dessinaient les très fin de sa peau halée. Ses yeux bleus étaient concentrés sur ces phrases merveilleuses qui parlaient du monde extérieur. Ses cheveux cuivrés, court mais ornés de petites bouclettes, dansaient au rythme du vent qui s'engouffrait dedans et ressortait en chantant.

Il était assis sur la rive centrale, un pied pendant dans le vide, et qui touchait presque l'eau, et l'autre plier en tailleur qui s'appuyait sur sa cuisse tendue. Son livre l'absorbait plus qu'il ne le croyait. Une jeune fille du même âge vint se mettre derrière lui, se penchant, lisant par dessus son épaule. Elle, avait la peau d'une blancheur tel que la lune, mais pas trop, certain reflet de beige pouvaient se faire voir. Elle avait les yeux gris foncés, et deux couettes à l'arrière de sa tête, laissaient tomber ses cheveux châtain foncés jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Elle vint finalement s'asseoir à côté du garçon, qui par réflexe tendit ses bras, laissant un trou rond se former, et s'assit écartant légèrement ses jambes. La petite châtain, ayant compris le message vint s'asseoir entre les jambes du jeune homme, et s'adossa contre son torse. La lecture reprit, laissant apparaître la lune et des millions d'étoiles mystérieuses mais brillantes. Il ferma son livre et regarda la petite fille qui s'était endormie contre son torse. Il lui caressa la joue, et la secoua légèrement. Cette dernière ouvra légèrement les yeux et se les frotta.

Elle se redressa et bailla, bougeant légèrement ses jambes qui flottaient dans le vide. Il se leva et lui tandis une main qu'elle prit et se leva à son tour. La petite châtain avait un visage blasé tandis que le garçon abordait un sourire qui illuminait cette rue sombre. Ils croisèrent pas mal de monde avant d'arriver devant une petite maison où ils rentrèrent. Rubis se tenait assise, un café en main, face à Lowelie, qui elle buvait du thé. La table était déjà dressée et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers les enfants. Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent dans une ambiance de discussion animé.

Seule la petite fille ne parlait pas beaucoup.

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup Anastacia, un problème ? Demanda Rubis à la petite fille.

-Nh.

Lowelie soupira.

-Elle est fatiguée. On s'est levées tôt ce matin pour voir Levi partir.

Rubis acquiesça. Elle comprenait, après tout, Théodore et elle avait fait la même chose. Ce matin, pour une raison qu'Erwin n'avait pas partagé, il avait mené le bataillon d'exploration en dehors des murs. Enfin, inconnue, inconnue... Elle savait très bien de quoi il retournait. Depuis la chute de Shinganshina, le bataillon d'exploration était acculé et surtout subissait une certaine pression. Ce qui leur faisait faire fréquemment des expéditions extra muros. Enfin, par fréquemment elle entendait plus que la normale, car à chaque fois que le bataillon doit en faire, les impôts augmentent un temps...

Et faut avouer que ces derniers ne sont pas bas... Mais ils ne sont pas encore partit à l'extérieur du murs. Les soldats ayant une famille ont le droit de vivre autre part que dans les bâtiments militaires, mais quand une expédition se prépare, ils doivent partir la veille et dormir là-bas, au grand damne des nombreuses familles qui les attendent...

Anastacia avait beaucoup plus pris, au grand damne de certaines personnes - mais à la grande joie de son père, de Levi que de Lowelie, mais qu'importe, les enfants s'entendaient bien, c'était l'essentiel.

Le repas se termina et Anastacia et Lowelie partirent. Avant que la porte ne claque, la petite Anastacia vint déposer sur la joue de Théodore un baisé. Elle avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pied, ayant hérité de la petite taille de ses parents. La porte se ferma finalement, laissant la pièce vide de bruit. Théodore aida sa mère à ranger, et prit d'une soudaine fatigue, il s'endormit sur la table qu'il avait lui même nettoyé. Rubis rigola tendrement, et pris son fils dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle, alla se doucher et se coucher à son tour. Morphée l'appela et elle le rejoint.

Elle s'endormit sur un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si demain allait être un mauvais jour. Déjà qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Erwin, ce pressentiment était quelque chose de trop. Le lendemain ce fut le frottement d'un tissu qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit Théodore en train de dormir à ses côtés. Elle eut un petit sourire avant de passer sa main sur sa tête, remontant les quelques bouclettes qui lui étaient descendues sur le front et déposa un tendre baisé sur ce dernier. Quand il était petit et qu'Erwin partait en dehors des mûrs, elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire dormir avec elle pour ne pas se sentir trop seule, et depuis, à chaque fois qu'Erwin partait ils dormaient ensemble.

Quand il avait commencérà grandir et qu'elle le déposait dans son lit, il se réveillait la nuit et venait s'endormir au près d'elle, et avec ce qu'elle voyait chaque matins, cette petite habitude ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Pour une certaine raison, cela lui plaisait de savoir qu'avec le temps qui passe, son fils ne changeait pas. Elle se leva finalement et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'odeur ayant remplit la petite pièce de la cuisine et ayant continué son chemin jusqu'au salon où résidait un canapé-lit, un Théodore à peine réveillé et se frottant les yeux apparu et vint s'asseoir automatiquement sur une chaise tandis que sa mère lui servait un petit bol de chocolat chaud et quelques petites tartines qui, grâce au grade d'Erwin étaient un luxe qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir de temps en temps.

Le petit engloutit son petit déjeuner avec sa mère, et une fois prêts, ils allèrent ensemble au marché, où ils croisèrent comme à leurs habitude Anastacia et sa mère. On pouvait voir une foule se rassembler à un certain endroit, et on vit du haut de leurs chevaux, le bataillon d'exploration passer. Erwin vit le regard de sa femme et lui envoya un bref sourire auquel Rubis répondit d'un bref soupire puis d'un sourire éclatant. Son fils fit de même, et après qu'Anastacia et Lowelie firent pareille avec Levi, ils repartirent en direction du marché.

Un petit groupe de trois personnes attirèrent leur attention, étant un peu plus bruyant que les autres. Il était constitué d'une fille à l'air blasé, d'un garçon aux yeux bleus avec les cheveux blond, et d'un autre garçon avec des yeux émeraudes et des cheveux ébènes. Ils portaient l'uniforme des nouvelles recrus. Cette dernière sourit, se disant que les jeunes recrue d'aujourd'hui promettaient d 'être fort inintéressantes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le soleil brillait. Son mauvais pressentiment était toujours présent. Rubis rentra et fit à manger, le repas se passa dans le silence, Théodore n'étant pas là, elle s'autorisa à se laisser aller, se posant après avoir fini de manger, sur le canapé-lit.

Théodore rentra, et quelques minutes plus tard après qu'il soit rentré, des cris se firent entendre, ce qui alerta nos deux protagonistes. Ils sortirent et virent des gens figés sur place, son mauvais pressentiment s'accentua et elle prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle alla se poser sur la route principale, et ce qu'elle vit la figea. Il était là. Lui. Sa tête dépassant du mur. Il n'avait pas de peau, et on pouvait voir sur le mur des soldat ancrés dans celui-ci. Le titan colossal était de retour. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement, et la main du Titan colossale vint s'agripper au haut du mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de défoncement se fit entendre.

Puis plus rien, un plan, et des cris de terreurs suivirent. Un des soldat se précipita sur lui, laissant le gaz de son équipement tridimensionnelle le portait dans les air. Rubis écarquilla les yeux, le voyant foncé sur lui, évitant avec habilité le bras de ce dernier, et quand elle le vit aller derrière lui un petit sourire lui échappa. Quand son amie se montra devant elle, Anastacia dans les bras, elle comprit vraiment la gravité de la situation. Lowelie lui prit le bras, et elles se mirent à courir toutes les deux, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter la foule qui les bousculait mais en vain, les gens avaient trop peur.

On vit sur les toits plusieurs soldats se déployer, laissant le gaz de leur équipement faire pression sur la tête de certaines personnes. Les deux femmes tournèrent dans une petite ruelle, espérant éviter la foule, mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre lorsqu'elle débouchèrent sur une autre route. Elle virent au loin la tête d'un titan dépasser et elles se remirent à courir dans la direction opposée. Beaucoup de cris d'horreur se faisait déjà entendre, mais elles ni firent pas attention, fermant les yeux pour les oublier. Mais, laissant les émotions les submerger, elle finirent dans un cul de sac, et une ombre derrière elles apparue. Elles se retournèrent avec crainte et elle le virent. Devant elles, un titan était là. Par simple réflexe Lowelie attira Rubis derrière elle, lui donnant par la même occasion sa fille. La seule pensée qui traversa Rubis à cette instant là fut Erwin...

* * *

><p><strong>Pendant ce temps là...<strong>

Erwin et le bataillon était arrivé dans un village où plusieurs Titans étaient présent. Ils étaient descendus de leurs chevaux et la plupart étaient en train de créer des points de ravitaillement avec Erwin, tandis que les autres essayaient de se débarrasser des titans qui voulaient manger les braves hommes du baitaillon d'exploration. L'un des titans se tenait debout, les jambes un peu plisser au niveau des genoux, et les bras légèrement pliés au niveau des coudes. Il avait la tête haute et mâchouillait un homme blond, comme si tout était normal.

-Vous verrez...commença l'humain en train de se faire manger, Tôt ou tard, vous... L'humanité vous anéantira. Il commença à se redresser légèrement. A la fin, c'est l'humanité qui survivra ! Il planta la lame cassée de son équipement dans la joue du Titan.

Le Titan quand à lui, baissa les yeux vers l'homme blond et le mordit encore plus, laissant des effluves de sang sortir et éclabousser son visage. Un cri de douleur provenant de l'homme se fit entendre. Il se mit à trembler de douleur.

-Vous serez tous exterminés par le caporal chef Rivaille ! Cria t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Ce dernier lança un des câble vers le bâtiment à côté du Titan et vint le couper au niveau de sa nuque, laissant retomber son solda et le Titan mort. Il se mit sur un toit et regarda aux alentours. Un Titans à droite et deux à gauche. Certains soldats vinrent à sa rencontre, il les divisa et ils allèrent s'occuper des Titans. Erwin quant à lui, sourit face à la scène qu'il venait de voir. Au fond, Levi le surprendrai toujours. Malgré ses airs froid et distant, il avait vraiment un grand cœur au fond. Il aida l'un de ses hommes à finir de remplir l'endroit de ravitaillement et ils allèrent se positionner sur un toit.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le spectacle qui se dérouler devant lui, plusieurs Titans se dirigeaient vers le mur. Un tilt dans sa tête se fit sentir, il sauta sur son cheval et alla rejoindre Levi qui tenait la main de son homme à terre. Petra était en train de pleurer. Son soldat devait sûrement être mort.

-Rivaille !

Le caporal-chef se leva et se retourna vers son commandant.

-On se repli !

Petra se releva. Elle laissa échapper un « Hein ? »

-On se replit ? Reprit le caporal. On aurait put aller plus loin, un air sévère s'ancra sur son visage, mon soldat est mort pour rien ?

Erwin le regardant avec un air sévère, lui aussi, sur son visage.

-Des Titans se dirigent ensemble vers la ville.

Petra et Levi se contractèrent face à cette parole.

-C'est comme il y a cinq ans, il se passe quelque chose en ville. Le mur a peut-être était détruit. Dit-il en tournant son visage vers la direction qui menait à Trost.

Une seule pensée traversa Erwin à la fin de cette phrase, cette pensée était celle de sa femme et de son fils en train de courir pour leur vie. Levi pensa pareil, mais pour sa propre famille. Ils devaient retourner coûte que coûte à Trost, et sans perdre une seconde...

* * *

><p>-Merde ! Fut le seul mot prononcé.<p>

Ce seul mot définissait très bien la situation dans laquelle les deux femmes et enfants se trouvaient. Le titan plia ses genoux et approcha une main rapidement vers les quatre personnes qui l'esquivèrent. Elle poussa Rubis vers l'avant la faisant courir pendant que le titan était trop occupé à rapporter sa main vers lui. Il ré-attaqua vers Lowelie, qui l'esquiva encore une fois et partit à la poursuite de Rubis. Elles arrivèrent à lui échapper mais ce dernier les poursuivait, et les rattrapait vite.

Son pied les dépassa, et quand les deux jeunes femmes croyaient que leur heure était venue une personne vint tuer le titan, venant par le haut pour lui découper la nuque. Rubis redonna Anastacia à sa mère, et elles regardèrent leur sauveur. C'était une fille portant une écharpe rouge, et ayant les yeux en amendes. Rubis sourit à la personne, la reconnaissant et Théodore alla vers le soldat lui donner une fleur qu'il avait cueillit plutôt. La femme la prit, un peu rouge sur les joues, et remercia le jeune garçon.

Ce dernier lui sourit. Anastacia quand à elle, se mit par terre et commença à tirer la gueule, ayant un drôle de sentiment qui se créait en elle. La fille à l'écharpe rouge fit un salut, et partit. Il fallut dix bonnes minutes de courses avant que deux femmes arrive vers la porte de sortie. Mais ici, un chariot bloquait l'entrée, et plusieurs personnes criaient contre l'homme qui ne voulait pas faire bouger son chariot. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre et tout le monde se retourna. Un titan fonçait droit sur eux. Dans des cris de paniques, tout le monde essaya de pousser le chariot mais en vain.

Le titan se dirigait toujours vers eux. Mais contre toutes attentes, ce dernier tomba au sol. La fille de tout à l'heure était de retour. Rubis soupira et se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui et que surtout, l'armée avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un personne comme elle dans ses rangs. Il fallait juste espérer que cette dernière intègre le bataillon d'exploration. Elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle, et se mit à avancer en lui parlant. Cette dernière planta son épée dans la cargaison de son chariot, le menaçant et finalement l'homme décida de le pousser laissant rentrer les survivants en priorité.

Rubis et Lowelie rentrèrent et soufflèrent un bon coup. Le plus dur était passé, maintenant resté aux garçons de revenir sain et sauf à la maison.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis l'alerte qu'Erwin avait donné, et tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. Si ce qu'avait dit le commandant s'avérait vrai, beaucoup de choses avaient dû se produire, et le nombre de victimes devait être vraiment énorme étant donné que le bataillon n'était pas présent. Étant le plus fort corps d'armée, leur aide était quelque chose d'essentiel. Le bataillon n'était plus très loin de la ville, et un bruit fracassant se fit entendre. Comme un choque entre deux pierre. Ils tuèrent quelques Titans se trouvant aux abords des murs et traversèrent ce dernier.

Ce que vit Levi le laissa bouche bée. Des enfants en train d'extirper quelqu'un d'un corps de titan. Il tua celui qui voulait les bouffer, les regarda et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait. Erwin quant à lui, avait trouvé bon d'aller chercher des explications, et tomba sur Pixis qui lui expliqua la situation. Il écouta tout, sans en perdre une miette, et fut très surpris de voir qu'un humain pouvait se transformer en titan. Il ordonna au bataillon d'aller tuer les titans restant, ce qui leur valut encore une journée entière vu le nombre qui rodait dans la ville de Trost.

Pendant tout ce temps, seul Rubis hantait ses pensées. Il espérait vraiment au fond de lui que son fils et sa femme soient encore vivant. Quand il put enfin aller vérifier ça, il les trouvèrent en train de rire sous un préau. Il se dirigea vers eux, et les prit dans ses bras une fois qu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Théodore décida de laissait son père et sa mère tranquille tout les deux et partit. Erwin regarda Rubis, et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que cette dernière retienne la tête de son aimé.

-Je vais bien Erwin, et je suis heureuse de savoir que toi aussi. Elle lui sourit et caressa la joue de son mari avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec douceur. Erwin sourit à son tour.

-Je suis rassuré de vous savoir sain et sauf tous les deux. Répondit-il à Rubis la serrant dans ses bras.

Rubis l'entoura à son tour de ses bras, fermant les yeux, la tête dans le cou de son blond. Elle sourit, et une larme de joie tomba du coin de son œil. Oui, elle était heureuse qu'Erwin soit enfin là. Elle avait besoin de sa présence maintenant plus que jamais. Même, elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui, c'était son âme sœur, elle le savait. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, laissant la douce brise caresser leur visage souriant à la fin de leur baisé.

* * *

><p><strong>Du côté de Levi...<strong>

Il chercha parmis la foule qui l'horripilait, cette petite tête châtain qui l'avait fait devenir père. Il voulait tuer tout ces gens inutiles qui le gênait, déjà par leur grande taille, chose que lui n'avait pas et aussi parce qu'ils l'empêchaient de passer et de trouvait la femme qui comblait son cœur aujourd'hui. Non, lui et Lowelie n'étaient pas mariés, pour la seule et unique raison qu'ils ne voulaient pas se lier et aussi parce qu'il savait que s'il la demander en mariage, cette dernière refuserait pour la même raison que lui, et c'est ça qui l'amusait.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, il la vit, bandant le pied d'Anastacia. Cette dernière c'était foulée la cheville après avoir courut pour aller chercher de quoi se couvrir. Il arriva à leur hauteur, et sa fille lui sourit suivit de sa compagne. Il se baissa et prit sa fille de petite taille dans ses bras et donna un chaste baisé à Lowelie. Il rassura Anastacia, et après quelques minutes, cette dernière décida elle aussi de laisser ses parents tranquille, ce qui les surprit. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, les deux adultes s'enlacèrent et continuèrent à parler, puis à s'embrasser, laissant la peur s'envoler du cœur des deux personnes qui s'aimaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Du côté de Théodore...<strong>

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, il leva la tête et sourit quand il vit Anastacia assise sur un muret. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette dernière lui lança un regard bref avant de remettre sa tête à sa place initiale. Théodore sentit en lui une petite vague d'irritation. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'Anastacia l'ignore ? Il savait que ce n'était pas la peur, puisque cette dernière se serait collé contre lui, même si elle n'aurait pas voulut l'avouer. Il aurait su que c'était pour se rassurer, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien vivant, mais rien.

Cela l'inquiétait et quand il tendit un bras pour venir déposait sa main sur sa tête, cette dernière l'esquiva. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui y'a Anastacia pour que tu réagisse comme ça ?!

Aucune réponse. Même pas un regard. Il attendit quelques minutes pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un signe mais rien, toujours rien, juste les bruit de la foule au loin, partageant leur peur, leur crainte et leur deuils face aux personnes qui avaient du mourir lors de l'attaque des Titans sur la ville. Il s'énerva et sauta du muet. Il se tourna vers Anastacia et la regarda les sourcils froncés.

-Ouais ben si c'est pour tirer la gueule je pars !

Il se retourna et fit un pas lorsque la petite fille aux couettes prit la parole.

-Oui c'est ça, va la rejoindre celle à qui t'as offert une fleur.

Il s'arrêta net, et écarquilla les yeux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alors c'était ça ? Elle était en quelques sorte jalouse de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait juste offert une fleur à cette inconnue pour la remercier de les avoir sauvé, il ne l'avait fait pour rien d'autre. Il alla se positionner à côté d'Anastacia et la tourna. Il lui vola un baisé avant de la regarder tout sourire. Cette dernière avait les joues colorées et son regard dérivait ailleurs.

-Tu es la seule à mes yeux. Si je lui offert une fleur c'était juste pour la remercier de nous avoir sauvé. Rien d'autre.

-Hum...

Le jeune fille vint ancré son regard dans celui de Téhodore et le petit garçon embrassa encore une fois la petite fille. Quand leur baisé se brisa, ils souriaient tous les deux. Après tout, l'amour n'as pas d'âge et traverse les générations pour lier plusieurs personnes au fil du temps. Qu'importe si elles sont enfants, adolescentes, adultes ou vielles, un seul sentiments les relie et qu'importe si cet amour partagé est juste familial, amical ou amoureux. Ce seul sentiment à lui tout seul peut faire faire des choses extraordinaires à la personne la plus ordinaire qui soit. Ce sentiment évolu et change au fil du temps et des années mais jamais il n'est oublié, et jamais il ne disparaît. Après tout, l'amour ne meure jamais...

_**L'amour ne meure jamais FIN !**_

* * *

><p>Héhéhéhé ! Avez-vous reconnus une scène qui apparaît dans le manga ? :3<p>

Aller, laissez vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre,

Kiss :*


End file.
